


Work in Progress

by mggislife2789



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Smut, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Work in Progress

It wasn’t uncommon for her to wake up in the middle of the night and feel a cold spot next to her. The cons of dating a superhero. 

Tony Stark rarely slept. How he hadn’t died yet solely from lack of sleep was actually pretty astounding - no less everything else he’d been up against during his life. Pushing herself out of bed, Y/N wrapped the silk robe around her body and slunk downstairs where she was greeted by F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Good evening, Y/N,” she spoke softly, her Irish lilt comforting even at this time of night. 

It was very late. “Good, 2 AM to you, Friday. Is Tony where I think he is?”

“Workshop,” They both spoke at the same time.

“Yes, Miss,” she replied. “He’s in the workshop. Should I let him know you’re coming?”

“No, thank you, Friday.”

“Of course, Y/N.”

After bidding Friday a good evening (despite the fact that as an AI, she didn’t need sleep), Y/N continued down the stairs to the warehouse to see Tony hunched over one of his suits. 

For weeks now, post-Sokovia, he’d been having nightmares. Even worse than normal. In a particular moment of vulnerability, he’d let her know that he’d seen one of his worst nightmares courtesy of Scarlet Witch, who was now thankfully on the side of good. All of my friends were dead, Y/N. Because of me. Cap’s shield was broken the fuck in half! Thor was dead at my feet. Natasha, Clint, Bruce - all gone - and it was my fault. It felt like a premonition. I have to do everything in my power to change it.

She’d pointed out the fact that maybe everything he was doing was actually bringing about the hell he envisioned, but Tony being Tony, he couldn’t help but try to change the outcome. “Nightmare again?” She whispered softly.

Tony jumped at the sound of her voice. “Sorry, you caught me off guard,” he said firmly, before continuing almost inaudibly, “and yea...I couldn’t sleep. I had to do something.”

Now that she was truly awake, she strode across the workshop and placed her hands on the sides of his neck, massaging away the unbelievably tense muscles. “I thought I told you to wake me when that happened, so you didn’t have to sit here and stew in your thoughts by yourself.”

“I’d be waking you all the time,” he said sadly, his hands still steadfastly tinkering with the suit. “Plus, you don’t need these images in your head.”

Maybe so, but you loved him. “They don’t affect me like they affect you. Our baselines are different, babe. I don’t have superpowers or a super suit. I know I can’t change anything. So I won’t be affected the same way, and talking will help you. Please...just try and work on waking me.”

“I’ll try.” He placed the tools back on the table at his side and turned into her, his head resting between her breasts, only a thin slip of silk between them. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea in the world, but she always tried to keep him out of his own head, and many times that meant distracting him with the oldest trick in the book.

Tilting his head up to meet hers, Y/N placed strategic kisses on his forehead and the tip of his nose before gliding her lips gently against his. “Care for a distraction?”

Immediately, he stood up and kissed her deeply, his roughened palms resting on the sides of her face. Considering how often he worked down here, he’d ended up buying a couple of couches. More often than not, when he was able to sleep, he slept here. As he nudged her back toward the couch of his choosing, she moved her hands up his shirt, slipping it over his tired muscles before tossing it behind her. Nimbly, her hands undid his belt so she could push down his boxers and turn him around. “You sit,” she said with a tired smile. “Let me take care of you.”

He grumbled in approval, sitting down and letting his eyes close. She slipped the robe off her body and let it pool to the floor and then climbed into his lap, one leg on either side of his. “Make me forget,” he said shakily, and in that moment she couldn’t do anything but.

“I will.” Her tongue delved into his mouth, pushing against his as she drew out his bad dreams. His hands snaked into her hair, pulling from the root so her neck arched before him, leaving her clear skin open to be marked. Slowly, he nibbled along her collarbone, leaving reddened marks behind, teeth grasping for something to hold on to. 

She led his head to her breast and gasped out loud when he latched on, biting down gently and tugging the needy bud away from her body. “Fuck, Tony.”

His arms grasped her tighter as his need and desire for distraction became more desperate. She arched into him and reached behind her, placing his cock at her entrance and sliding down with a groan. “Oh my god.”

“Oh my god is right,” he said with a slight laugh. She was glad to hear the change in his tone. “Faster, please.”

At his insistence, she used her thighs to move quickly up and down on his length. The feeling of him filling her was unlike anyone she’d ever been with previously. Not only did she feel like she was molded for him, but their movements complemented one another, they met each other thrust for thrust as if they always knew what the other was thinking. 

As she continued to move above him, her fingernails scraped across his skin, digging in at some moments and others gliding above, ghosting across like the fog in the morning. When their eyes met, Tony groaned, his head falling back into the couch. Y/N leaned over him and buried her face in his neck, biting down on his earlobe and making him cry out, his hips bucking upward into hers in search of a closeness that wasn’t even physically possible. 

“Fuck!” He laughed breathlessly, smiling as Y/N rode out her high. “You always no just what to do.”

“That’s because it’s always the same thing,” she replied. “You’re not actually a complicated man.”

“Most men aren’t.”

“True.”

Yawning, Tony reached back and stretched before gathering her to his side on the couch. “Want to just stay here? I think I might be able to sleep.”

“Sounds good.” The last she wanted to do was move. It was late and they had places to be in just a few hours. “Just promise me you’ll wake me up next time.”

“I’ll do my best,” he yawned. He was a work in progress.


End file.
